1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling display of a terminal icon.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the wide spread of wireless terminals, such as smart phones, execution of various applications is enabled through a wireless terminal. As a user executes various applications actively or applications execute in the background, a large amount of contents and usage logs are accumulated in a wireless terminal.
A plurality of applications executed by the user in the wireless terminal are displayed on a display device of the wireless terminal in a form of a particular icon, so that the user may easily access a desired application.
When, for example, a message application is executed by the user and when a new message is received, the wireless terminal detects an update of data in response to the new message being received. When data is updated or changed in the wireless terminal, information associated with the updated or changed data may be provided to the user.
For example, when data is updated or changed, information associated with the updated or changed data may be provided to the user by changing a state of an icon displayed on the wireless terminal. More specifically, the information associated with the updated or changed data may be provided to the user by providing the icon with a particular indication based on the data update or change in response to the new message being received, such as a number of new emails that are received since the user last checked his or her email application.
However, because the information associated with the updated or changed data is only provided based on the data update or change in response to the new message being received without regard to content, the user may be alerted to check his email application for unnecessary information, such as a spam message or an advertising message may be provided to the user.